responsibleties
by canonwriter
Summary: Dante takes a dive into a new dimension looking for an artifact, bumps into an unlikely guide. chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

CENTRAL CITY

She was on a mission to find out who was this new criminal was, the amount of guns he was moving were enough to arm a small army. Few days back she had caught a shipment. The word was all around the city. They were already setting up a task force to catch the guy. The info suggested that he was personally involved in a deal. The warehouse was located in the seedy part of the town. It was hidden in the shadows it was perfectly hidden inside the closed down chemical factory. She looked at the address again. There were lookouts present, the deal was on. She was going to finish this tonight the big fat gang of arm dealer was going out of business. She looked for a suitable entry point as she flew around the factory. She looked as a large skylight came into view. "There it is" she looked as people went about their business. "Listen everybody we have a guest tonight. If you catch them dead or alive I have a bonus for you. And you if can reach within 10 minutes I will not run" (no point in hiding now). She quickly dispatched everybody in sight at least 30 men knocked out and 10 bound together with her lasso. (And with three minutes to spare) "Were you able work up a nice sweat" he asked her. "Come up we should have a chat" "see guys the boss is not afraid of her" "shut up Manny" "even if we do get lucky the boss will probably feed us to the wolfs"

"He is one cocky bastard" she said. She looked at him. He maintained a confident demeanor. He was in his late twenties, his blue eyes held her gaze for few seconds then slimed like he didn't care that she was super heroine about put him in cuffs.

She flew up to the catwalk he was standing on. "Wonder woman another jla member, can't a guy work in peace" he said a bit irritated.

"You're coming with me" she was trying to sound tough mostly people were scared stiff of her after she had knocked out few henchmen. (This guy was just not right in the head.)

"Sure" he went down on his knees and looked straight at her crotch smiling.

Just as she was about to touch him, her body convulsed, she fell flopping like fish just before its dead. (She not dead is she) He could hear her heart rate going up, He freed the men the lasso stopped glowing "Interesting. Let's get to work, move the loaded trucks to the new location, quickly before the cops get here" He went up to pick up the unconscious wonder woman.

(I hate moving) he tied her arms and legs with the rope circling around her waist. "Because of you I have to move again" her body slumped on his shoulder. "Now at least you can imagine my shock" He carried her out of the warehouse, gently placed her inside the jag. (This is going to be fun) speeding towards the more populated part of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She woke up to pitch black darkness with no sense of time or place. Struggling against her bonds but they wouldn't budge. "Hello, somebody can hear me?" (Maybe he would not kill you straight away. Maybe torture is the cards or just might let you starve to death) her mind was clouded with thoughts of all the bad things that could happen to her.

When there was no activity for another four hours, she drifted to sleep again.

She was struck again with a thousand volts. Her memory came rushing back. N…..ahhh…aaaao. Do it again. She briefly saw his face flash before her eyes. The agony retuned as she was zapped again.

She was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Stop it kain, the boss wants her unharmed."

"Shut up Manny, This bitch blew up our operation. She will pay".

"Like your boss did in Gotham" kain stopped. "Hey! Man that idiot was crazy"

"What! That was you guys" The third guy spoke. "You didn't hear it from me, ok" "The boss smoked that lunatic"

"is it true I heard he shot him in the face" asked Will in awe.

"With a shotgun" Manny added proudly. "Will you two stop already and he is trying to keep a low profile and you keep blabbing about it to everybody" kain shot daggers at Manny.

"No shit I work for the guy who killed joker" Wilson exclaimed. "And you will be next if you breathe a word of this outside" Manny said seriously.

"What are you jackasses doing here?" The trio jumped like a cat. "Nothing boss we were just making sure that she was secure"

"Get out" They quickly went to their positions to avoid being scolded again. She looked at the same face from last night, and he had the same smile plastered on his face.

"Can we talk now, It's not like you are going anywhere." He gently cupped her face. So she was looking at him. She looked at him with suspicion.

"What do you want?"

"Access to the jla database, to put it simply" he was waiting for her reply.

"You might as well kill me" she tried to change the subject. She had defiance written all over her face. "You can't keep me here forever" she tried to scare him. "Your friends you mean" he snickered. "They won't come if they think you are at themyscira." He was sure he saw fear flash across her face. She was deep in thought now. He was still looking at her expecting some sort of answer. "You are bluffing" she said.

He chuckled and went towards the door. "Would you like to eat something?" he asked as he was going out. Her reply was positive.

Dante felt somewhat flustered about it because she was being difficult. He was not really comfortable with playing the bad guy he had no experience in non violence interrogation. "Aww! Fuck it" he muttered under his breath. Dante walked back into the building with a six pack, water, pizza. Deposited it on the table and sighed and finally. He brought the water bottle to her to her lips. She did not reject it, after all she was thirsty. He fed the pizza the process went without a hitch.

"Thank you" she mouthed the words, he smirked in response. "Since I am bored out of my mind I would like to play a game you win go free, I win you grant me access"

"Anything but that" she blurted out without a second thought. "Fine, first one to land five hits wins"

He opened her restraints as she stood up stretched a bit he landed the first hit, she stumbled back and charged him trying to tackle him. At the last moment he sidestepped grabbed her hand and used her momentum to send her into a throw, she landed with a thud on the concrete still he didn't let go and straddled her prone form. His grip was iron. "that's three" he slowly lowered her his face and kissed her. She was stunned and helplessly allowed him to do as he saw fit. After the ten second mark, she moaned into kiss and closed her eyes. His tongue traced her lips in circular motion. She was returning the kiss now, both aroused and ashamed at the same time. He let go finally and mouthed the words "shall I continue" somehow she was able to break through the haze. "No" she found him reaching for her lasso tied her hands and a circle appeared around them.

"Bound by the victor's power on this hour, by the amazon creed I decree my claim on this maiden's name, to serve under my reign.I summon the seal using the devil's power."

Her breaths were heavy her brain was overloaded with information.

"Guess you are staying" He kissed her again gently.

Thanks for the reviews


End file.
